


The Day After Forever

by sheiksleopardthong



Series: AkuSai Day [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Day, AkuSai Day 2019, Drabble, Friendship, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Maybe it's not so bad, having all your wishes come true.





	The Day After Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s me! I’m alive!
> 
> I realized that it’s AkuSai Day, and I haven’t written anything for 8/7 since 2012 (urp!) and realized that, with the release of KH3 and the Very Very Good End we got on that front, I could do a sequel of sorts!
> 
> So if you’d be so kind as to read the drabble this is a sequel to (should be linked somewhere on this page - wherever AO3 puts it, I've never done a sequel before!), and then let me know what you think of this one! I'm especially interested to hear what your thoughts on how my writing has changed over the past 7 years? Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Keep being wonderful.

He sits high, high above the world below – legs dangling over the edge of the stone. The corner cuts into the backs of his knees a little, sharp and hard. The sun beats down on his face, hot and muggy in the late autumn air. His new friends tell him the temperature isn’t unheard of, even this late in the year.

New friends. Huh.

Before he can even smile, he feels a shoulder bump into him, and Isa has to steel himself to keep his balance. He frowns at the offender, who only grins, wide and unashamed. Isa’s frown doesn’t hold very long.

“You could have killed me,” he says.

“Nah, I’d have to try a lot harder than that,” Axel chuckles.

Isa hesitates before saying: “You have, and you still couldn’t.”

Everyone hesitates, his words hung in the air like a net. And then Axel laughs, and it releases, and Isa is surrounded by laughter from both sides.

“I told you guys he has a sense of humour!” Axel calls to their companions – Roxas and Xion, obviously, but also the new members of their circle.

“Turns out you were right,” Hayner says.

“Who would have guessed?” Pence shakes his head.

“Guys, don’t be mean,” Olette huffs at her friends, though an amused smile tugs at her own lips.

Isa takes an indignant bite of his popsicle. Axel shudders at the sight. Some things never change.

He is coming to understand (moments like this are putting the puzzle together, one piece at a time) why Lea prefers to go by Axel still, even though they’re no longer Nobodies. It hurt, at first, and Isa had to stay in his apartment alone for a few long days until he realized he was, effectively, _in mourning_. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He still does, though he knows it’s impossible. Isa has been wanting for their friendship to revert back to their high school days for so long, he doesn’t think he knows how to stop wanting that.

What he can do, he’s realized – realizing – is wish for other things, as well. He can wish for their friendship to become something new. He can wish for their group to grow. He can wish for days like this, days sitting high on the clocktower to remind him so much of the meeting room in the Castle That Never Was, yet so so different. Now, he’s surrounded by laughter.

He likes Isa, because he gets to be himself again. And yes, he’s different, and yes, he has changed since that time, but that’s what being human is about. Learning, and growing.

He wants to call his friend Lea, but he experienced so much as Axel, that he feels it’s disingenuous to go by his old name, anymore.

Isa needed to remember who he was. Who he _is_. Axel _became_ who he is.

At least, that’s how Isa is choosing to think about it. The least he can do is respect Axel’s wishes. And he hasn’t lost his friend, the way he had all those years ago. Instead he’s gotten him back.

“You don’t have to be the class clown to be funny,” he quirks a brow at Axel.

“You calling me a clown?”

“Yes.”

Axel puts a hand over his chest and falls backwards, laying on the stone. “My heart. My heart! You’ve killed me.”

Perhaps some things haven’t changed, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is another damn drabble, I know I haven’t published anything substantial in…well, a very long time. And for that I’m sorry. But things are in the works! I promise!
> 
> Not only am I participating in the Kingdom Hearts Big Bang, but I also have a passion project I’m working on that just surpassed 50k! I want to have it almost entirely done before I start posting that one, so I don’t lose steam and end up abandoning it, so that’s probably at the end of a long tunnel. Hopefully will be appearing in the beginning of 2020, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
